Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. Similar to NRG and Feedback, he is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is also green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Heroes United, Echo Echo's eyes are bigger and his mouth is black in color. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes bulge out. He has two black stripes on both of his earplugs, which are more pronounced. His legs are stubby and he now has three toes, and the green circles on his hands are now bigger. He is also shorter and has a circular shape on his stomach and the tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is less round and is wider and the outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker as well as his wires. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery, shattering steel and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, much like Ditto, but different in that the clones are not linked to each other in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where he and his clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where his clones attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people (echolocation). Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen when he touched Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's mana. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump very high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine clones. Echo Echo has the extra abilities of levitation and creating copies of any object he was holding while making clones due to a glitch in the original Ultimatrix. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body that can easily be destroyed in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echo clones with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Echo Echo's sonic screams can easily hurt his teammates' ears.Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:All Aliens